I, Zombie
:Not to be confused with the level of the same name, I, Zombie. For a similar Brain Buster in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Zomboss Test Lab. " level of I, Zombie]] I, Zombie (formatted as i, Zombie in some versions) is a series of Puzzle Mode levels, in which the player "plants" zombies with sun to destroy cardboard plants and get to the brains at the end of each row. A level is completed when all of the brains have been eaten, but if the player runs out of sun before all the brains are eaten, they will lose. The last level, I, Zombie Endless, is an endless mode. After every three streaks of I, Zombie Endless, a present containing a Zen Garden plant, a chocolate, a money bag with gold coins, or a diamond will drop. Origins "I, Zombie" is a reference to the book and film I, Robot. It can also be based on the quote "I Frankenstein." Also, it can be references to a TV shows and comic book of the same name. Icons Puzzle Icon.jpg|iOS and Android icon I, Zonbi PC.png|PC icon I, Zombie iPad.jpg|iPad icon I Zom DS.png|Nintendo DS icon IZombieIcon2.4.0.jpg|iOS icon (2.4.0) Level icons Pc i zombie.PNG|I, Zombie Pc i zombie 2.PNG|I, Zombie Too Pc can you dig it.PNG|Can You Dig It? Pc totally nuts icon.PNG|Totally Nuts Pc dead zeppelin icon.PNG|Dead Zeppelin Pc me smash icon.PNG|Me Smash! Pc zomboogie icon.PNG|ZomBoogie Pc 3 hit wonder icon.PNG|Three Hit Wonder Pc all your brainz r belong to us icon.PNG|All your brainz r belong to us Pc i zombie endless icon.PNG|I, Zombie Endless Strategies I, Zombie is a very strategic puzzle game. First, you must find ways of getting the brains whether by using Gargantuars to smash them, or other zombies to eat them. Additionally, sun must be collected first by also having zombies eat Sunflowers or Bungee Zombies stealing them. You must have a good understanding of the abilities of both plants and zombies. For example, if a row has only two or three cardboard Peashooters, it is safe to say that sending out a Buckethead Zombie or a Football Zombie will earn you a brain and further them to completing the level. You cannot take back zombies once they are placed, so you must plan wisely according to the cost of each zombie and the amount of sun left. Each Sunflower eaten will give 200 sun. ]] Levels There are ten levels of I, Zombie, which get harder in succession. All of the levels take place in the equivalent of the Night stage of the game, presumably so that the player can only get sun from getting rid of Sunflowers and for the mushrooms to stay awake. *I, Zombie *I, Zombie Too *Can You Dig It? *Totally Nuts *Dead Zeppelin *Me Smash! *ZomBoogie *Three Hit Wonder *All your brainz r belong to us *I, Zombie Endless Plants *Peashooter (all levels except ZomBoogie) *Sunflower (all levels) *Wall-nut (Totally Nuts, Three Hit Wonder, I, Zombie Endless) *Potato Mine (Can You Dig It?, ZomBoogie, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Snow Pea (I, Zombie, I, Zombie Too, Totally Nuts, Dead Zeppelin, Me Smash!, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Chomper (ZomBoogie, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Repeater (I, Zombie Endless) *Puff-shroom (I, Zombie Endless) *Fume-shroom (Totally Nuts, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Scaredy-shroom (All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Squash (I, Zombie, Me Smash!, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Threepeater (All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Spikeweed (I, Zombie Too, Me Smash!, and I, Zombie Endless) *Torchwood (Can You Dig It?, Me Smash!, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Tall-nut (All your brainz r belong to us) *Cactus (Dead Zeppelin) *Split Pea (Can You Dig It?, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Starfruit (All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless) *Magnet-shroom (Dead Zeppelin, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Kernel-pult (Me Smash!, and I, Zombie Endless) *Garlic (Me Smash!) *Umbrella Leaf (I, Zombie Endless) Zombies' sun costs Zombie seed packets PC version ZombieSeedPacket.png|Zombie ConeheadZombieSeedPacket.png|Conehead Zombie PoleVaultingZombieSeedPacket.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie BucketheadZombieSeedPacket.png|Buckethead Zombie ScreenDoorZombieSeedPacket.png|Screen Door Zombie FootballZombieSeedPacket.png|Football Zombie OldDancingZombieSeedPacket.png|Old Dancing Zombie NewDancingZombieSeedPacket.png|New Dancing Zombie BalloonZombieSeedPacket.png|Balloon Zombie DiggerZombieSeedPacket.png|Digger Zombie BungeeZombieSeedPacket.png|Bungee Zombie LadderZombieSeedPacket.png|Ladder Zombie GargantuarSeedPacket.png|Gargantuar ImpSeedPacket.png|Imp iOS version Basic Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Zombie Conehead Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Conehead Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Pole Vaulting Zombie IMG 0171.jpg|Buckethead Zombie Screen Door Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Screen Door Zombie Football Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Football Zombie Disco Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Dancing Zombie Balloon Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Balloon Zombie Digger Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Digger Zombie Bungee Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Bungee Zombie Ladder Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Ladder Zombie iOs gargantuar seed packet Me smash.png|Gargantuar Imp Zombie Seed Ipad.png|Imp ZombieIphone.jpg|Zombie (iPhone) ConeheadIphone.jpg|Conehead Zombie (iPhone) PolValutIphone.jpg|Pole Vaulting Zombie (iPhone) BucketheadIphone.jpg|Buckethead Zombie (iPhone) ScreenDoorIphone.jpg|Screen Door Zombie (iPhone) FootballIphone.jpg|Football Zombie (iPhone) DancingIphone.jpg|Dancing Zombie (iPhone) BalloonIphone.jpg|Balloon Zombie (iPhone) DiggerIphone.jpg|Digger Zombie (iPhone) BungeeIphone.jpg|Bungee Zombie (iPhone) LadderIphone.jpg|Ladder Zombie (iPhone) GargantuarIphone.jpg|Gargantuar (iPhone) ImpIphone.jpg|Imp (iPhone) Related achievements Gallery :See Plants vs. Zombies/Gallery and all I, Zombie articles. Trivia *In this mode zombies cost sun while in Versus Mode they cost brains. *At the beginning of the first level, Crazy Dave tells the player that the zombies want to practice invading houses. Since he did not want any plants harmed, he put cardboard plants on the player's lawn. *Sunflower is the only plant that appears in every level of I, Zombie. This is because she is needed to produce sun in order to place the zombies in these levels. *The I, Zombie games are one of the in-game appearances of brains, the others being the mini-game Zombiquarium, Versus Mode, and the Zombies on Your Lawn. *The Buckethead Zombie is the only zombie that appears in every I, Zombie level. *The Backup Dancer is the only zombie to appear in some certain I, Zombie levels without its own seed packet. *The Zombie "seed packets" that are used also say "Bloom and Doom Seed Co." just like the plants' seed packets. **The writing is also spelled incorrectly to make it look like the zombies wrote it. *In the level Me Smash!, Gargantuars smash the brains (and a squashed brain sprite appears on the ground) instead of eating them, since they only crush plants. *I, Zombie is the only game in Puzzle Mode that does not return in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (excluding the Chinese version of the game). *Dancing Zombie is the highest costing zombie in this mode, even surpassing Gargantuar. *Gargantuars can still throw their Imps in I, Zombie, but this does not usually happen; as the Gargantuars are only capable of throwing their Imps if they are less than halfway across the lawn, and the line marking where zombies can be placed is approximately halfway across the lawn **Unless there is Squash next to the line, this may cause the Gargantuar to throw his Imp. In which case if the closest plant to the brain in the same lane are Sunflowers or Spikeweed, the Imp may eat the brain. *The code "dance" makes the zombies move somewhat faster than usual, so typing "dance" until the player sees the zombies go at their speed limit is a partial advantage. *I, Zombie is not available in the Nintendo DSiWare version of Plants vs. Zombies. *Doing an I, Zombie level without mushrooms (like the first one) will get you the No Fungus Among Us achievement, except in the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies. *On the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, the plants do not look like cardboard and if the player uses Action Replay to give plants rapid fire, the plants are affected. *In the iPhone and iPod versions, the first level is free but the other eight and endless are purchased through Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 150,000 coins. *If the player places a Pole Vaulting Zombie in a lane where there are no plants, just a brain, he will lose his pole immediately. **This also happens with Balloon Zombie; the balloon will pop when it reaches the brain and the zombie eats it. *In the iPhone and iPod Touch versions, the zombie seed packets look just like the zombie's Suburban Almanac picture. *If the player can click or tap fast, they can make multiple Bungee Zombies grab the same Sunflower, as for a while after taken, the Sunflower is still on the lawn while the first Bungee Zombie is raised. This does not work on the iPhone version, as only one Bungee Zombie can target a space at any given time. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, most zombie's seed packets only shows the head, except for the Imp's seed packet, as its seed packet shows its head and part of its body, and the Conehead Zombie's seed packet, which only shows the roadcone. *In the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, when choosing where to plant an Imp, the Imp can be seen with a bone sticking out. *In the iPhone, iPod, Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, and PlayStation Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies, after nearly reaching the player's house, the zombies suddenly disappear. *There is a similar Brain Buster in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] called Zomboss Test Lab. However, in Zomboss Test Lab, the player must eat all the plants to win, instead of eating the brains, as no brains will be given. In this Brain Buster, all plants give sun when eaten, so there is no need for Sunflowers at all. *When the player runs out of sun to place a zombie, the losing message says, "You lost all your zombies!" *The level name "All your brainz r belong to us" references the phrase "All your base are belong to us" from the game "Zero-Wing." Category:I, Zombie Category:Night Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition